Pein By One Sama Sasori
by Lance Jeevas
Summary: Karna Iri, Pein Ngajak Sasori By One Utk Membuktikan Bahwa Ia Bisa Lebih Baik Darinya.


**Pein By One Sama Sasori**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Froget To Review**

**Happy Reading**

Suatu hari di markas akatsuki yg gaje n nista itu hidup beberapa makhluk :

Preman bo*** berpierching a.k.a pein

Cewek kertas Koran bekas a.k.a konan

Anak autis topeng loli a.k.a tobi

Cool granpa a.k.a itachi

Siluman hiu darat a.k.a kisame

Venus fly trap kanibal a.k.a zetsu

Kakek psikopat a.k.a hidan

Rentenir bangkotan bercadar a.k.a kakuzu

Banci tanah liat a.k.a deidara

Boneka baby face(knp Cuma sasori doing yg namanya bagus?)a.k.a sasori

Mereka sedang menjalani aktivitas masing-masing seperti kejar-kejaran, maen babi eh salah maen Barbie, baca majalah –piiiip-, bikin origami, ngitungin duit, ritual gaje, pacaran ama ikan arwana, ngolesin krim anti kriput, dan fotosintetis. Suasana begitu damai(except yg lg kejar-kejaran)itu terhenti ketika itachi yg lg ngolesin krim anti kriputnya di tabrak tobi yg lg di kejar deidara gara-gara nyolong tanah liatnya ngelempar(baca : ga sengaja) krimnya ke arah majalah –piiiip-nya pein. "heh chi! Kalo ngelempar liat-liat dong!" murka pein, "maaf ketua, krimnya kelempar gara-gara si tobi" melas itachi sambil ngeluarin pudle(puupy bandle)eye no jutsu, "ya udh gue maafin" kata pein dengan muka ancur-?- bin pasrah. Sasori yg lg maen Barbie langsung berhenti karna suatu alasan(author : apa ayo alasannya?readers : apaan?author : bener nih?readers : iya cepetan!author : bener nih?bener nih?*di bacok readers* iye-iye nih alesannya)sasori langsung ngomong ke si kakuzu, "zu gue minjem computer lo ya buat OL bentar", "iya tapi lo tau kan mesti apa?" kakuzu memberikan syarat, "iye-iye nih"kata sasori sambil nyodorin uang rp.50,000 ke si kakek bercadar(tumben sasori punya uang), "sip tuh pake aja" ucap kakuzu sambil nunjuk komputernya. Sasori pun menyalakan computer dan langsung buka Mozilla Firefox-Facebook dan nge-login. Sasori pun OL dan chating dengan teman-teman grup di FB-nya.(sasori-saso, naruto-naru, sasuke-sasu)

Saso:eh guys udh lama ya ga ngobrol(tumben sasori pake bahasa gaul)

Naru:iya nih! Soalnya skrng aku ama sasuke sering maen PB sih

Saso:PB? Apaan tuh?

Sasu:itu loh… game online yg sangat terkenal di kalangan anak muda

Saso:belum pernah denger tuh!

Naru:ah, kak saso kuper nih!

Saso:emang

Sasu:ya udh kalo mau tau buka .com trus cari point blank

Saso:ya udh(sambil buka new tab)

Saso:offline

Naru:sas! By one lg yuk!

Sasu:ayo!

Naru:offline

Sasu:offline

**Skip Time**

"pein!pein! sini deh lo!" panggil sasori, "apaan sih?" Tanya pein sambil mendekati sasori, "ketua kan biasa maen game online…" jelas sasori, "trus?" Tanya pein, "kasih tau dong cara maen PB(sasori punsing gara-gara ngebaca di gemscool)" pinta sasori, "nih cara maennya tuh " jelas pein panjang 2m lebar 16m-?-, "oohhh…." Sasori meng-oh ria. Alhasil pein ngajarin sasori di warnet(make uang sasori). Sasori bikin ID gemscool dan nickname PB. Mereka maen di satu room dengan orang. "tuh orang jago banget ya" sasori kupernya kambuh lg. Hasil akhirnya adalah :

Pein:Kill=5,Death=23

Sasori:Kill=10,Death=7

Ternyata sasori(yg masih tengkorak) lebih jagi dari pein(yg v 1 kutip 1). Karna kesal, pein ngajak sasori buat by one. Sasori sih mau mau aja di ajak by one ama pein yg skill-nya di bawah dia. Pertama mereka maen SG(shotgun)-an dengan hasil :

Pein:Kill=8Death=92

Sasori:Kill=92,Death=8

'Sh**!' umpat pein dalem hati. "Ayo lg!"ajaknya. mereka by one sniper-an skrng. Hailnya…. :

Pein:Kill=15,Death=4

Sasori:Kill=4,Death=15

Ternyata pein lebih jago sniper-an daripada sasori. 'sh**!' skrng sasori yg mengumpat di dalam hati. "Ayo lg!" ajaknya. Dan mereka pun trus by one dengan hasil seri yaitu 2-2(pio-an pein menang, pistol-an sasori menang). Dan by one terakhir akan menentukan semuanya yaitu death match. "ini yg terakhir!" ucap pein semangat. Hasilnya? Mereka seri karna koneksi bermasalah. "yaaaahhhh….." keluh pein(karna 1 kill lg dia unggul[maklum 10 detik lg soalnya]), "yeess…" seru sasori riang(karna hampir kalah). Karna sudah sore, mereka pulang ke markasnya. Tapi sesampainya di sana, mereka tertimpa sial. Pein: di putusin konan karna harusnya mereka kencan hari ini trus waktu di telpon 10 kali(banyak banget pulsanya si konan)si pein nggak ngangkat-ngangkat. Sasori : semua bonekanya di ancurin tobi n deidara yg mereka buat tameng(sama tobi) dan diledakin(sama deidara). Mereka pun janji nggak akan ngelupain hal sepele(deidara kalo ngejar tobi ga kena-kena bisa make bomnya trust obi suka jadiin barang gede buat tameng) sampe (apalagi)hal penting(kencannya pein) buat mereka.

**Gimana gaje n garing(dll) ga?**

**Ini fic kedua saya di akatsuki**

**Kalo skrng ama yg lalu soal PB, kpan-kpan bikin yg lain deh**

**Don't Forget Again To**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!  
><strong>


End file.
